Game Over
by Im Taehyun
Summary: Ada-ada saja permainan aneh yang dimainkan murid Chephekcheng High School. kebanyakan permainan anak kecil yang jarang dilakukan oleh remaja seusia mereka. segala hal pasti ada pengganggu kan?
1. Horror Story

**"GAME OVER"**

.

CAST :

Tao (EXO)

Jessica (SNSD)

Sunny (SNSD)

Sohee (Wondergirl)

WARNING :

fic Gaje, Typo bertebaran, Tidak sesuai EYD, Absurd, etc. Jangan lupa siapin kantong muntah yee XD

-HAPPY READING-

Di sebuah apartemen tinggallah beberapa manusia somvlak bermerk Tao,Jessica a.k.a Sicat, Sunny, dan sohee. Malam itu turun hujan lebat, selebat bulu ketek madam sooman. Mereka masih dengan aktivitas masing-masing, Tao dengan boneka vodoonya, sicat dan sunny dengan jambannya, dan sohee dengan keabsurd-annya. Sampai disaat tao merasa sangat bosan mengumandangkan panggilan alam (?).

"woyy mahluk-mahluk penghuni jamban ! gua bosen nicchhh !" teriak tao dengan suara melengking sekseh.

"sicat juga bosen kaka, sunny nyikat jambannya pake acara slow motion …" sahut sicat dengan ekspresi sok imut.

"heh, dari pada lu kagak bantuin. Tega bener sama twins sendiri, nelfon gak pernah, sms gak pernah." Sunny mulai menjiwai peran

"aku gak punya jambaaaaan !" lanjut sicat dan sunny sambil berpelukan ala teletubies kembar siam.

"berisik lu semua ! gak liat gua lagi konsentrasi ?" sohee sambil memainkan jempolnya di lubang hidung.

"tuaan kraaabbb ! sohee sedang menggali emaasss !"

"dari pada kita kagak ngapa ngapain, gimana kalo kita tukeran cerita horror ?" usul tao.

"kagak usah cerita horror muka lu juga udah horror duluan." Celetuk sohee.

"sicat canteekk duluan yee." Mulai ceritanye.

"nah sicat pan lagi ritual rutin, nyikatin jamban jamban di kampong sebelah. Pas itu jamban lagi pada sepi, kesian bangeett ye jambannya kesepian adooohh. Nah sicat semangat empat lima tuh nyikatin jamban jamban mulai dari yang pertama dan selanjutnya dan selanjutnya dan selanjutnya lagi dan selanjutnya lagi. Pas jamban yang ke empat sicat merasa ada ke anehan !"

"keanehan apaan ?" Tanya trio kwek-kwek kepo.

"aneh lah pokoknya di dalam jamban itu sicat ngerasa ada mahluk astral, badannya kecil menggeliat-geliat sekseh kayak goyang ngebor ! karna sicat pemberani pan, sikat deketin tuh mahluk. Awalnya sicat sentil-sentil dia makin menggeliat heboh, sicat pegang ujung kepalanya rasanya licin, karna penasaran sicat jilat dan rasanya kayak sesuatu, Trus sicat angkat tuh mahluk." Nyengir gaje.

"terus terus ?" trio absurd makin kepo.

" ternyata eh ternyata ? itu bukan mahluk sembarang mahluk mpok ! itu mahluk ternyata cacing pita yang idup di pantat sooman ngehahahaha !" ngakak horror.

"Hoeeeeeeekkk !" tao, sunny, dan sohee muntah berjamaah.

…

"nah sekarang giliran tao"

"aku ingin begini, aku ingin begitu ingin ini ingin itu banyak sekali …. " nyanyi 9 oktav.

" stoooppp ! ngapain lu ?" Tanya sohee jengkol.

"nyanyi lagu openingnya kaka ! hehehe … " tao nyengir kuda, sicsun facepalm.

" durasi woyy !"

" nah pas waktu itu tao mau pulang, udah tengah malem yeth. Nah tao sendirian lewat jalan kuburan china disono noh" nunjuk kagak woles.

"tao dari awal udah meringding disko, dari bulu kaki sampe bulu idung tao berdiri. Sebenernya tao kagak mau lewat jalan sono, tapi karna kagak ada jalan lain dengan sangat amat terpaksa noh tao lewat. Selangkah dua langkah tao masih jalan di tempat, tao jalan sambil merem melek. Awalnya kagak ada apa-apa Cuma kelelawar sama kucing garong doang yang berkeliaran. Tapi pas tao udah di tengah pas di depan makam gede punyanya madam sooman tao ngeliat ada yang bergerak. Kalian tao kagak ?"

"kagak ! lu tao, gua sohee !" sohee kagak woles.

"tao ngeliat dari tuh kubur, keluar jari kaki ! awalnya Cuma jempolnya doing terus jari yang lain ngikut keluar. Serem banget pokoknya dah ! tao aja shock. Hal yang tao liat selanjutnya dari tuh kubur keluar pita warna pink ! tao kagak tau tuh pita datangnya dari mana ? nah dithini tao mulai bingung ?"

"kenaaapaah ?" sicat, sunny, sohee ala iklan oreo.

" tao bingung kenapa orang cina kuburannya bias keluar jempol, keluar pita ? bukannya orang china itu matinya di kremasi yeth ? tao mulai curiga dan mulai berani deketin tuh kuburan. Tapi baru beberapa langkah tao tuh kuburan tanahnya keangkat masa ! dan disitu muncul mahluk horror ! beneran horror, ciuss tao kagak boong. "

"hmmmm." Facepalm

"kulitnya keriput menggoda, matanya sipit sipit belo (?), bibirnya ungu bling bling, giginya bertaring berantakan. Sambil menyeringai dia deketin tao." Menghayati.

"tao mundur dia maju, tao maju dia mundur, tao kesamping dia ketawa seram ! bener ketawanya lebih serem dari ketawa kuntilanak kena pilek ! tao aja jadi merinding dong ring ding dong. Puas tuh mahluk ketawa dia bilang gini. Anyeong chingu my name is soomanwati, nae cetan ter-kyeopta in here, neo don't takut with nae oke ? nae jeongmal ani mwo mwo …. ! #$%^&*()! #$%^&*() … tao Cuma melongo ngeliat tuh setan baca mantra hujan. Kagak puas puas bikin banjir nih kuburan, tao liat tangannya masuk kedalam cangcut warna pink, ngambil sebuah botol. Sambil nunjukin tuh botol kea rah tao dia teriak mastiinnnn gooooodd ! tao akhirnya pingsan seketika"

" ! #$%^&*( ." sicat sunny guling-guling gaje, sohee sweetdrop no drop cat pelapis anti bocor charm body fit.

END


	2. Truth or Dare

**Truth or Dare**

.

Cast :

Tao (EXO)

Jessica (SNSD)

Sohee (Wonder Girls)

Eunhyuk (Super Junior)

Irene (Red Velvet)

WARNING :

fic Gaje, Typo bertebaran, Tidak sesuai EYD, Absurd, etc. Jangan lupa siapin kantong muntah yee XD

-HAPPY READING_

Disebuah ruang kelas di sekolah Cepekceng High school, tempat para anak-anak om om nenek nenek ajaib menuntut ilmu yang sebenarnya tidak bersalah. Terdapat lima mahluk absurd mengelilingi sebuah botol sirop.

"wey taoke belang ! lu bilang mau maen teode, cepetan mulai ngapa !" cerocos mpok sohee kagak nyante.

"iye neh ! lumutan goe nunggu nih kapan mulai ?" semprot monyet kere sambil mainin upil.

"ngeh dasar lu bedua kagak sabaran ! ini juga gua mau mulai." Tao jengkol, mulai goyangin botol sirop di udara, sambil mangap – mangap gaje.

"jelangkung jelangkeng, Syamenamena ee wakaka ee syamenamena ee woke woke woke woke oppa gangnam style~ " tao mulai ngabaca mantra, sicat sama Irene sungkar duet ngebor.

"lha ? lu ngapain ? mau manggil jelangkung ? nanti beneran datang tau rasa lu ! sebenernya lu bias maen gak sih ?" sohee mulai empet.

"kagak !" tao nyengir dengan riang gembira tanpa rasa bersalah, lainnya sweetdrop no drop.

"dasar lu ! sini gua aja yang mulai." Sohee mulai puterin tuh botol sirop mar*an sampe tuh botol mulai mabok. Ckiitttt~ pantat botol berhenti dan mengarah ke monyet kere.

Sohee plus tao plus sicat plus reneh ngeluarin senyum setan ngeliat enyuk ngeluarin keringet dingin lewat bolongan idung.

"ngehahahah ! Teode lu ?" Tanya sicat sambil ngakak lenjeh.

Sambil neguk iler yang udah dikasih sirop enyuk milih "gua te aja dah."

"bwahahaha … gua yang nanya ! apa bener lu kemaren pake rok gara – gara kalah taruhan seberapa panjang bulu ketek noreh sama donge ?" tao ngakak nista dalam hati ngeliat ekspresi enyuk yang kayak mao bilang, dasar tao saraap ! habis ini gue kepret lu.

"iyehhh … itu gueeh ! puas lho !" monyet kere malu-malu kucing, ehhh malu karna dipermalukan *apadah

"BHAHAHAHAHAAAA …. !" taosicsohneh ngakak sekeras kerasnya sambil nunjuk – nunjuk ke muka enyuk.

"kkk … ngemeng-ngemeng gue punya sesuato lho." Tao ngeluarin selembar kertas dari dompetnya, terus dikasih bergilir ke sicat, sohee, reneh. Yang membuat tawa mereka jadi makin ancur plus muka enyuk makin abstrak. Karna di kertas itu terpampang foto eunhyuk mau nae ke motor gedenya sambil ngangkat ujung rok pink selututnya.

" Awaaaaasss lu Taomket ! gua hajaaarr luu ! jangan lariii luuuuu !" tao lari tawaf keliling sekolah bersama phenss *ehemmm eunhyuk mengejarnya.

…

Kali ini giliran eunhyuk memutar botol. Saking semangatnya pengen balas dendam, tuh botol sirop udah terbang kayak baling-baling bamboo di doredeeksproler. Makin lama putaran bamboonya makin melambat, hingga sekaran posisi pantat botolnya tepat berada di depan ireneh.

"gua dare aja yeee ?" Irene mah belum ditanya udah jawab duluan.

"hmmm … civok enyuk cobaa !" dare dari sicat. Pikiran enyuk udah ngebayangin macem – macem.

"jangaaaann ! keenakan enyuk ! mending sekarang nyanyi mastin good sambil nge-dance trouble maker kkk … " semprot sohee.

"jadi darenya yang mana kaka ?" Tanya Irene sok imut, sambil manyun – manyunin bibir.

"dare sohee aja lah … rabies lu kissue tuh monyet ekor panjang !" serempret tao kagak woles. Karna masih kesel abis dikasih hadiah dari hyung TERSAYANG.

"tu wa ga …. Kabar gembira untuk kita semua~ kulit manggis kini ada estraknya~ lalala~ lalala~ mastin guuuuuttt !" Irene mulai nyanyi sambil joget – joget gaje *bayangin sendiri lah.

Kini giliran Irene muterin botol sirop. Botolnya berputar sekseh hingga pantat botolnya berhenti tepat kearah tao.

"mampus lu taomket ! bwahahahaaaa …. Te o de lu ?" eunhyuk nanya kagak woles. Rupa rupanya masih kagak puas bales dendam tuh mahluk atu.

"kamu siapa ? kamu seperti jelly~ "Tao pura – pura insomnia. Eh ralat anemia.

"Tao Dare aja kaka !" tao nyengir semanis – manisnya berharap kagak dapat dare yang aneh aneh, walaupun dijamin kagak bakal mempan.

"gimana kalo lu ngambil gincu punya kepsek aja ?! bwahahahaaa … oke darenya itu aja !" ucap eunhyuk,*hemeh dasaarr monyet koplaaakkk !.

"kkk … seru nih kayaknye yee ?" kikik sicat sambil ngeluarin handycam mini dari dalem kolor.

"kagak bias yang lain yeett ?!" tao ngehindar.

"KAAGAK BISAA !" sohee ngeluarin jurus hujan local andalannya.

Dengan pasrah tao mulai bangkit dan menuju ke ruangan kepsek. Tetapi *jreng~ jreng~ jjreng~ jreeeeeng *backsound. Baru tangan tao memegang knop, pintu lampu tiba – tiba matii. Guntur berbunyi nyaring. Membuat seluruh penghuni kelas itu yang sekarang tertinggal mereka berlima berteriak histeris ala emak – emak gagal dapat arisan "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh !"

Pintu ruang kelas terbuka dengan sangat dramatis. Menampilkan sosok mahluk yang berdiri bungkuk di depan pintu. Tiba – tiba lampu kembali menyala.

"HALLOOOO CYIIIINN ! TADI NUGUYA YANG CALLING CALLING EYKE ? NAE JEONGMAL JEONGMAL SORRY ! EYKE LUPA NAROH WIG TER-BEST EYKE ! PADAHAL EYKE KAGAK MAU LATE ! OH PERKENALKAN YETH MY NAME IS SOOMANWATI IMNIDA ! NAE ….bla bla bla …" mahluk itu merapalkan mantra sampai mulutnya berbusa.

"OHCIDAAAAAAAAKKK ! JELANGKUNGNYA BENER – BENER DATEEEEEEEENGGG !" Tao, Sicat, Sohee, Eunhyuk, Irene berteriak history.

#END


	3. Kawi, Bawi, Bo

** KAWI, BAWI, BO !**

.

Cast :

Tao (EXO-M)

Jessica (SNSD)

Sohee (Wonder Girl)

Taemin (SHINee)

Tiffany (SNSD)

WARNING :

fic Gaje, Typo bertebaran, Tidak sesuai EYD, Absurd, etc. Jangan lupa siapin kantong muntah yee XD

.

-HAPPY READING-

Liburan ini adalah waktu yang paling di tunggu - tunggu murid Che Phek Cheng High School. Tidak ketinggalan lima mahluk astral bercap Tao, Sicat a.k.a Jesicca, Sohee, Tetem a.k.a Taemin, dan Paneh a.k.a Tiffany. Mereka terlihat sedang berkumpul dibawah pohon manggis, kagak tau mau ngapain tuh holang.

"Gue bosen paneh ! hooooaaaaahhhmm …" sicat menguap seluas luasnya kayak kudanil dikasih bius.

"sama sicat ! mana jamban udah kinclong semoah lagi ! kagak ada kerjaan kite ?"

"udah dari pada lu bedua guling – gulingan gak jelas kayak paus terdampar gitu, gimana kalo kita maen sesuatu ?" usul mpok sohee setengah niat.

"Tetem ikutan hyung ! tetem bosen masa !" kata tetem sambil mukanya di imut-imutin.

"sekali lagi lu manggil gua hyung, gua cincang lu ?" sohee kagak woles.

"Gimana kalo main gunting batu kertas ? kalo kalah harus nyanyi ?" usul tao semangat empat lima.

"boleh … dari pada kagak ada kerjaan kita ..."

Permainan pun di mulai

"Hom pim pah, alaihum gambreng, Kawi bawi booooo !" ucap mereka serentak. Bias dilihat tao ngeluarin Batu, sicat, ngeluarin batu, paneh ngelurin kentut *eh batu, sohe dan tetem ngeluarin gunting.

"hayoo, kita tetem kkk …. , kawi bawi booooo !" sohee ngeluarin aura horror, yang bikin tetem pengen ngompol.

"bwaaahahahahaaaa ! gua menaaaangg ! sekarang lu harus nyanyi …" tawa nista dari sohee sambil nunjuk – nunjuk ke muka tetem.

Dengan pasrah tetem mulai nyanyi "ada ikan, ada udang, ada mbah dukun~ sedang ngobatin pasiennya~ jauh di tengah laut …"

"tariikkk maaaanggg !" tao ngeluarin jempol, paneh dan sicat goyang ngebor, sohee ayan kumat.

…

Permainan dilanjutkan …

"Hom pim pah, alaihum gambreng, Kawi bawi booooo !" ucap mereka serentak. Kali ini Cuma tao yang ngeluarin kertas, sisanya sohsicpantem ngeluarin gunting.

Udara berhembus dengan tenang di siang hari itu. Beberapa kulit manggis, berjatuhan dari pohonnya. Keheningan yang damai tidak akan bertahan lama.

"ehem ehemmm … ceekkk ! … tao mulai yaaa ?! Naega tteotda hamyeon da wechyeo, oppa, oppa~ Tokyo, London, new york, paris, oppa oppa gangnam style ! woke woke woke woke~ oppa gangnam style …" tao mulai menghayati lagu sambil badannya jingkrak – jingkrak gaje, nari ballet.

"orang gilaa ! holang gilaaaaa" paneh dan sicat berteriak history, sohee kentut, tetem sweet drop no drop cat pelapis anti bocor charm body vit.

"Kawi bawi booo ! kawi bawi booo !" kali ini giliran sohee yang bakal nyanyi lagu andalannya.

Dengan menarik nafas dalam dalam, persiapan mental sambil megang centong nasi di jadiin mic yang entah dari mana tuh anak ngambilnya, sohee mulai bernyanyi " awan nobadinobadi baot yu~ awan nobadi nobadi abot yuuu~ negaaa lalalala~ lalalalaa~ nobadi nobadi nobadi nobaaaidiii !" sohee nyanyi kagak woles pake suara 100 oktav, memanggil gempa, tsunami, gunung berapi, dan gerombolan setan seketika.

"buset dah luu ! lu mau nyanyi apa mao bikin hujan local ?!" sicat complain kaka.

"ya nyanyi lahhh … gimana ? merdu kan suara owe ?" sohee nyengir kuda

"merdu dari hongkong ! kuping gue conge seketika denger lu tereak ?! noh liat si tetem aja kolapsnya kambuh !" semprot paneh sambil ngelap muka pake daun pisang, gara gara basah habis disiram soheee.

"ngerhhhh ngerrhhh" Taemin kejang – kejang.

*soheee ngakak keceh

…

"Hom pim pah, alaihum gambreng, Kawi bawi bo ! Kawi bawi boo ! kawi bawi booo !" tangan tao sicat paneh dan sohee mekar, tetem ngeluarin dollar (*read kertas) dan ada satu tangan nambah _*penampakan_ ngeluarin batu.

"HELOO CYINN ! NAE FOLLOW MAEN OKEE !" tuh mahluk asing mulai mangap.

"siapa lu ?" kepo mpok sohee.

"PERKENALKAN CHINGU ! MY NAME SOOMANWATI IMNIDA ! NAE JEONGMAL JEONGMAL LIKE THIS PERMAENAN, NAE BOLEH IKUTAN YEE ?" semprot soomanwati sambil matanya kedip – kedip lenjeh, bolongan idungnya mekar – mekar, bibirnya di monyong – monyongin sekseh.

"terserah lu daah … nah sekarang lu nyanyi ?" ekspresi kul mpok sohee keluar.

"eh gak apa – apa nih ngajak dia ikutan ?" tetem khawatir.

"enggak apa – apa lah ! kan makin banyak orang makin seru !" kata sicat dan paneh barengan. Weh makin kompak aja tuh mereka berdua kayak anak kembar beda pabrik.

"cepek mulai lu !" tao mulai kagak sabaran..

"LA LA LA LAAAAA~ AKU INGIN YANG INI ! AKU INGIN YANG ITU ! INGIN INI INGIN ITU BANYAK SEKALIII !" sooman mulai nyanyi pakai gaya centil plus kibas – kibas rambut, sampai kecoa – kecoanya bertebangan.

Hening.

*twich *twich perempatan muncul di kepala tao, tetem, sicat, paneh, sohee "SERAKAH LU !"

#END


	4. Monopoli

**"Monopoli"**

.

Cast :

Tao (Exo)

Eunji (Apink)

Jungah (After School)

HyunA (4Minute)

Suga (BTS)

.

WARNING :

fic Gaje, Typo bertebaran, Tidak sesuai EYD, Absurd, etc. Jangan lupa siapin kantong muntah yee XD

.

-HAPPY READING-

Di sebuah kelas di sekolah Che Phek Cheng High School. Di jam pelajaran kosong, murid-murid yang Absurd bin ajaib antara lain : Si tamvan Tao, si polos Eunji, si cantek Jungah, si sekseh HyunA, dan si bukan siapa-siapa Suga *ngoks. Mereka duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah papan permainan.

"Ngehahahahaaaa ! gua kayaaa ! kismin lu semua kkk … " Jungah ngakak keceh, sambil kibas-kibasin duit.

"heleh .. heleh ! entar juga kismin tau rasa lu" semprot Suga.

"Betul Betul Betul" Tao sambil ngitungin duit, di mesin kasir (*tao jadi pegawai bank kaka).

"heh ! sirik aja lu … makanya kalo mau kaya usaha doong ngehahahaaa … "Jungah makin belagu.

"ngomong-ngomong sekarang giliran eunji kan Tao oppa ?" Tanya eunji.

"iyaa sayaaang … cepat lempar dadunya !" jawab HyunA sambil meluk-meluk eunji. Tao ngelirik sinis *yang ditanya siapa.

"Plok plok !" bunyi dadu dilempar.

"Satuu .. duaa … tigaa .. empaat … limaa … enaam … tujuuhh … delapan …" eunji mulai ngitung, sambil gerakin pion dibantu sama HyunA yang ngegerakin tangan eunji.

[DANA UMUM !]

"Selamat anda mendapat gaji tambahan sebesar sepuluh ribu." (Isi kartunya).

"wah ! chukae Eunjii !" Hyuna sorak – sorak bergembira. Eunjinya biaasa aja.

"Cuma sepuluh ribu doang kan ? gua juga bisa dapetin duit segitu ! sekarang giliran gue kan ? mana sini dadunya?" Jungah mulai ngelempar dadu.

"tu wa ga pat ma … " jungah mulai jalan.

[KESEMPATAN !]

"noh bener kan gue bilang ! baru juga ngomong udah dapet kesempatan gue kkk … pasti gue dapat duit banyak lagi." Jungan mulai ngambil kartunya. HyunA Suga pokerface, eunji bingung tuh mahluk satu ngomong apa, tao sibuk ngitungin duit.

..

…

Hening

…

..

"Mastiin Goood !" (isi kartunya).

Kriikkkk~ krikkk~

Jungah cengo, HyunA Suga ngakak guling-guling, eunji conge, tao ngeluarin kentut

…

Disiang hari yang panas, masih di Che Phek Cheng High School, tempat berkumpulnya murid- murid absurd dari berbagai ras.

"syatuuh, duwaaah, tigaaaakkhh, emphaaat, lhimaaaakkhh," hyung ngegerakin pion sambil ngitung sekseh *waks.

Pion hyuna pun melewati garis start.

"tao ? mana sini duit HyunA ? HyunA baru ngelewatin garis start .." kata hyuna sambil matanya kedip – kedip lenjeh.

"barongsai cina ! lu abis kelilipan linggis ?! ngeri gue !" ucap tao kagak woles.

*twich, perempatan muncul di jidat HyunA "nyante aja dong lu ! cari masalah lu !"Bolongan hidungnya dengus-dengus, kayak kuda nil habis lari estafet.

"sudah nuna … kata eomma berkelahi itu tidak baik." Eunji melerai.

"abisnya dia nyari masalah duluan sayang … HyunA awalnya cuma mau ngambil jatah HyunA" HyunA ngomong sambil bibirnya dimanyun-manyunin abstrak.

"udah berisik lu semua ! sekarang giliran gue kan ?" Tanya suga.

"iyeee !" Tao, HyunA, Jungah teriak berbarengan. Suga kolaps seketika.

"Plok plok !" bunyi dadu dilempar.

Suga mulai ngitung "Satu Dua tiga empat~ lima enam tujuh delapan, ayo semua rentangkan tangannya ke samping ! satu dua tiga empat …" (backsoung senam ibu hamil tiba tiba terdengar) Tao Eunji Jungah ngikutin instrukstur senam Suga, HyunA jingkrak-Jingkrak goyang itik.

Sekarang pion Suga tepat berada di atas kolom yang bertuliskan "**_PENJARA_**" (fontnya sengaja di kasih epek uppercase, bolt, italic, & underline biar lebih jelas) .

"huwaaaaaaa ! eommaaa ! andweeeee ! kenapa ini terjadi pada diriku ? kanapaaa ?" Ratap suga ala sinetron yang episodenya sampe berates-ratus *alay lu sug. Tao, Hyuna, Jungah ngakak gaje.

"sekarang giliran eunji lagi nde ?" Tanya eunji sambil tangannya ngelempar dadu -.

"Satuu .. duaa … tigaa .. empaat … limaa … enaam … tujuuhh … delapan …" eunji mulai ngitung LAGI, sambil tangannya gerakin pion dibantu sama HyunA yang ngegerakin tangan eunji LAGI.

[DANA UMUM !]

"Anda sudah banyak berbuat baik ! silahkan ambil uang pemain lain sebanyak dua puluh ribu per orang, sebagai balasan kebaikan anda" (Isi kartunya) *apalah ini permainan -.

"wah chukaee eunji ! ini ambil punya HyunA duluan sayang ! semua duit HyunA buat eunji juga kagak apa-apa" HyunA gelinjang gelinjang gaje.

"lu cuma agak beruntung ! habis ini giliran gue ! gua pasti bisa dapetin duit yang lebih banyak dari lu !" Jungah sirik.

"Huweeeee ! my money ! my honey bunny sweety !" Suga nangis lenjeh.

"ngokk~ ngokK~ Zzzzz …." Tao ngorok.

…

Kini giliran Jungah yang jalan. Dadu pun kembali dilempar.

"tu wa ga pat ma nam juh pan lan …. Yeay gue dapat kesempatan lagi ! kali ini kartunya pasti bener ! jangan sirik lu semua ye !" Jungah belagunya kumat egen.

Jungah mulai mengambil kartu Kesempatan dengan hati hati, Tao HyunA Suga yang penasaran sama isi kartu Jungah, dempet dempetan di belakan Jungah kek penampakan setan.

…

"Selamat ! Anda berkesempatan berjumpa dengan seonggok mahluk astral, yang sekarang sedang berdiri dibelakang tiga teman anda !" isi kartu tersebut yang membuat lipatan-lipatan muncul di dahi Jungah, tao, HyunA, dan Suga.

Tiba – tiba kilatan guntur muncul tepat di atas gedung sekolah Che Phek Cheng High School. Eunji yang pertama kali menyadari sosok misterius dibelakang teman – temannya berteriak histeris.

"HAII CYIN ! LAGI ASIK MAIN NIH ? NAE BOLEH IKUTAN GAK ? NGOMONG – NGOMONG PERKENALKAN ! MY NAME IS MADAM SOOMAN IMNIDA ! NAE JAEONGMAL JEONGMAL TERTARIK WITH THIS PERMAINAN !" ucap sosok dengan eyeliner bling-bling, blushing tebal di pipi, ples lipstick merah menyala. sambil meliuk-liukan badan seksek.

Tao, Jungah, HyunA, Suga yang baru ngeh sontak melihat kebelakang.

Hening.

"SETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !"

Akhirnya Madam sooman yang baru datang ditinggalkan sebatang kara, dan hidup menderita selama-lama-lamanya.

[Note : HyunA adalah kakak Eunji]

#END


End file.
